Ordinary Day
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Little did they know that what they had, the simple sweetness of just being, was extraordinary in itself.


A/N: Glee isn't mine, and this was beta'd by RealityBitesBack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ordinary Day"

by Bagting Hangin

When Kurt and Blaine first started dating, they expected that it'd always be unicorns and rainbows, sunshine in meadows. Now while today wasn't exactly one of the proverbial storms that forge a relationship, it was an ordinary day – just a fairly ordinary day.

Kurt woke up in his bedroom in Lima, did his morning routine, and expected to get his daily "_Good Morning, Beautiful. I love you!_" text from Blaine. The short messages still bring a smile to his face and while they don't make his blood rush as much or his heart skip more than one beat unlike before, it felt… comfortable. Reassuring. Kurt liked that, and he knew Blaine did, too. Theirs was an easy love, born of familiarity – the kind that Bruce Lee had called "friendship afire".

As Kurt suited up for the day, he thought fondly of Blaine doing the exact same thing and perhaps thinking of him as well. He sighed contentedly as he picked up his bag, rushed down the stairs, and made a bee-line for the kitchen to grab an apple and hope to get away before –

His dad caught sight of him. "Kurt! Sit down and have some breakfast with your brother and me." Since Burt's bout with arrhythmia, only healthy food had been allowed in the house by both Carole and Kurt, which the younger Hummel was thankful for but he'd rather have just munched on his apple and been on his way. Then again, maybe he could just get away with a small (tiny) bowl of un-sugared cereal with nonfat milk –

When a stack of thick, fluffy, buttery pancakes the same height as Kurt's head and practically drowning in real Canadian maple syrup was put in front of him by a doting Carole. Carole's Pancakes of Fitness Doom, Kurt called them in his mind, but dug in with gusto anyway. They were irresistible, as one Finn Hudson and Burt Hummel would readily agree. There was always tomorrow, and he'll just have to bust more than the usual groove at Glee.

Kurt finally finished breakfast after a few minutes and kissed his dad and stepmom before he left, his stepbrother still at the table, stuffing his face as Carole happily served him yet another stackful. Kurt rolled his eyes. And people wonder why Juggernaut Hudson never stopped growing. At that last thought, Kurt's eyes widened. Could it be that his darling Blaine didn't eat as much as he should?

Upon getting into his brand-new 2011 Mini Cooper, Kurt immediately plugged the Bluetooth into his phone and called Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt! What's up?" Blaine answered before even the first ring was over. Apparently Kurt's boyfriend had put his phone on hands-free as well.

"Just thinking. My brother eats a mountain of pancakes for breakfast. Did you get anything to eat?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah. A bowl of cereal, some fruit, a glass of juice, a glass of milk, toast, eggs-and-bacon, and a couple spoonfuls of marmalade. Why?"

"Uh, nothing. I just hoped you didn't starve yourself."

Blaine chuckled at that. "Me? No way. But I know what you're thinking. It's genetic, Kurt."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's exact perception of his thoughts and kept silent, not knowing whether he should apologize for his assumption or simply try to carry on. He veered between the two options until Blaine broke the silence.

"Kurt? Baby? Don't get distracted now. I want to be able to see you on Saturday." Blaine said good-naturedly.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Beautiful. You know, I've gotten really comfortable like, I don't feel as... well, as much, but I like how rock-steady we are, and how I know you have my back and I have yours and it's the two of us together."

Kurt smiled and caressed the leather of his steering wheel, his mind wishing it was the side of Blaine's face. "I know what you mean. No drama, no angst, and the big romance part is all but gone, but we're together even like this and it's just… nice."

"Honeymoon stage is over, huh?"

Kurt nodded, even though Blaine can't see him "Pretty much. But you know, Blaine, I think I love you more now than I did before, because I see you more clearly now – well, not right now, but you know what I mean. We're just two people now, and our visions aren't warped by new love."

"I still miss you so much, Kurt. I really look forward to the weekends when I can just hold you and appreciate how lucky I am to have found someone I don't have to put up barriers and disguises for, and knowing that you're also yourself around me, it's just awesome."

"Yeah…" Kurt said fondly. "I'm almost at McKinley. I love you, Blaine. Talk to you later?"

"You bet. I love you, too, Beautiful. Later."

Little did they know that what they had, the simple sweetness of just being, was extraordinary in itself.


End file.
